


Late Nights with Tsukishima

by ora1Whore



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ora1Whore/pseuds/ora1Whore
Summary: Tsuki cant sleep ;)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Late Nights with Tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda ddlg so if you uncomfortable dont read

It was late nights like this that got Tsukishima riled up. A wet dream of you was enough to keep him up for hours straight, your whimpering in your sleep and how you put a leg and wrap it around his torso out of habit did not make it better. Everything about you is just so intoxicating to him. 

Tsukishima threw his head back from the sexual frustration you're causing him, he murmured to himself.

‘‘I can't take this’’

He took the blankets from you and positioned you to lay on your back. With you still sleeping soundly the blond reached from beneath your pijama dress and carefully pulled your panties off. He started sniffing them, throwing his head back in pleasure with his nose deep in your panties he stroked his long cock. He tried stroking himself faster but as the minutes passed he realized he wasn't going to get off by this. 

Tsuki pulled his pants back up and moved down the bed to come face to face with your vagina, lifting your pretty pink pajama dress up he stared and your glorious pussy. Drool was threatening to spill from his pink lips. He hungrily licked them and started kissing your inner thigh, trailing kisses to the top of your pussy softly as if it was something so fragile and sacred. Y/n shuffled around causing Tsukishima to freeze.

When he saw that you calmed down he got back down. Tsuki took two fingers to spread your walls apart revealing your clit. He then started licking the top of your yummy clit, his tongue going in every direction possible, he loved how you tasted, the wetness of your cunt was heaven to him. If Tsukishima could, he would eat you out every minute of the day, that was his favorite thing in the world, your most vulnerable parts. 

He then with his slender finger started rubbing your clit painfully slowly while his mouth started licking every space you cunt had, the wet sound your pussy made when he rubbed it stimulated him to palm himself from on top of his pants . You started to whimper in your sleep, soon enough you woke up and the first thing you did was bring your small hand to Tsukis head.

“D- daddy what are you doing” Y/n whispered.

Tsukishima brought his head up from your cunt “shh just relax princess, daddy will take care of you” with that he went back down on you, licking your most sensitive spot. Y/n’s hand scrunched a fist full of Tsukishima's hair and started to let out quiet moans, you could feel him smirking.

His tongue then traveled down to your hole, Tsuki started thrusting in and out of your hole fastly while his other hand massaged your boob in circles.  
“I l- love your tongue daddy” Y/n hand pushed Tsukis head deeper into her pussy, biting her lip trying to keep her moans. Tsukishima liked it when you did this, this meant for him that he was pleasuring you correctly. Tsukishima's 11 inch cock started to grow harder by the second.

He then brought his head from your pussy panting heavily, the cold air from his lip made you squirm around. Knowing you were going to ask him to keep going he took 1 finger and played around with your g-spot. 

“S- stop teasing me Kei” 

Tsukishima slapped your thigh causing a big echo to sound out in the room, Y/n let out a loud moan. 

“Did you forget what to call me or must I punish you to remember?” 

“I- i'm sorry daddy”

Tsukishima then with his finger and started thrusting, the wet of your cunt already dripping down his veiny hands. Wanting to experiment more he slipped 2 more fingers. The three fingers repeatedly hit your g- spot, Tsuki watched closely at how your cunt responded to him. You started to hump your hips into his face wanting more action. Tsukishima pushed you back down and stopped his pleasurable actions.

“I- im sorry I’ll try to contain myself” Y/n mumbled. Tsukishima smiled at your cuteness. He got up layed down, effortlessly picking your body up to position him at his clothed dick. With big hands at your hips he made you rub them onto his cock back and forth. Tsukishimas started to raise his hips more up into your cunny creating more friction for you. 

“T- take your shirt off” Tsukishima barely managed to get out. The action of you dry humping him felt amazing, the cum of his dick was threatening to squirt and feeling the bare wetness through his sweats did not help the situation at all. Y/n did as he says not wanting to get in trouble and was just left with a bra.

You shyly covered your stomach, looking away embarrassed. Tsukishima fastly took notice of this and snatched your hands away. He always knows when something is wrong with you, he knows you like the back of his hand. Holding your hands and placing kisses on them he forced you to make eye contact.

“Baby, don't hide from me, you're beautiful. I love every part of you” You could feel blood travel straight to your face, Tsukishima always treated you like you were a queen and knew what to say.

“.. Thank you daddy” You leveled down to bring your lips to his, sharing a passionate kiss. 

“I love you, my princess” Tsuki mumbled into your lips. His tongue invaded every corner,space of your mouth, you could taste your wetness. Your tongues moved together in sync as if they were made for eachother, dancing to a love song. Tsukishima started sucking on your tongue, saliva was falling from both of your guy mouths. His hands explored every part of your body, your boobs to your stomach to the curves of your hips to your ass pushing you impossibly closer into him. 

His tongue still invading your mouth he effortlessly flipped you guys over. With him now on top his hips started to grind into you mercilessly. 

“T- Tsuki I think i- im going to c- cum” You said followed along by heavy breaths between each word. You pulled away with a sloppy string of your guys' mixed saliva falling from each other's lips. Tsukishima licked his lips clean and then licked the saliva from your lips away too, swallowing every drop. 

“Cum princess you deserve it” he said while grinding his hips harder into you. Your hands made their way onto his back clawing him, the pleasure he always gives you makes you go insane. Soon enough a big wet patch appeared on top of his pants. He pulled away both of you panting looking at your release on his pants. 

You covered your face into your hands embarrassingly but to Tsukishima it was sexy. He looked down at you, pure love in his eyes for you. He picked you up by the waist so now you were both on your knees facing each other. He pushed you into the headboard.

Tsukishima started sucking on the sweet spot of your neck, he roamed all over your neck making sure to leave hickeys everywhere his lips touched. You threw your head back, biting your lip. 

“Mmm daddy” 

Tsukishima always preferred to give you pleasure and you loved that his full attention was on you.

Tsukis tongue glided down to your breast from your soon to be purple neck. He started to suck on one while his other hand touched around your other boob. Tsukishima made you spread out your legs to wrap them around his waist and with a hand on the bottom of your ass. He was practically carrying you, feeling the wetness of your pussy on his lower part of the stomach. 

Deep groans and moans from you and Tsukishima were heard throughout the whole house. 

“Daddy I want you inside me already” You held eye contact with him. Following your request he turned you over to face the headboard, he quickly took off his pants and was left naked.

“I'm going to put it in now” You nodded as you put your hands on the headboard bracing yourself.

His hard-on easily slipped into your wet pussy but the stretch burned. 

“Fuck, princess” he groaned shutting his eyes, after all the sex he has with you he could never get tired of your cunt. Tsukishima then moved his hands to the headboard, placing his skinny long fingers on top of yours. 

Tsuki roughly slammed into you over and over. You were moaning so loud the neighbors were for sure to hear. Tsukishima then moved his large hand to your hip wanting to feel your bouncing ass against himself. 

“You f- feel so good!” Y/n screamed out.

“Oh yeah?” Tsuki pulled you by the hair making your neck pull back, he kissed the crook of your neck and picked up his pace. The rhythm of you guys making love went on for hours it seemed. 

“Y- Yes so good” You were mumbling. 

Tsukishima turned your head so his lips were in contact with yours, “I know baby, just enjoy” he grumbled into them before tonguing you again.

Tsukishima then brought his hand down to your clit and started rubbing harshly while the other was still holding onto your hip keeping you from falling over. Your hand leaving the headboard you pulled his neck down into your shoulder wanting him closer to you. Every space of your guys' bodies was being invaded by each other. 

“I- I feel something” You started to get a weird sensation as if you were going to pee, Tsukishima started to rub in circles faster. Cum then started to squirt out but tsukishima was still fucking you through it.

“I am too, keep cumming baby” Tsuki kissed your shoulder encouraging you. When you were done squirting out all your juices his white seed spilled into you.

Tsukishima and you were panting heavily but he didnt care. He laid you down on the bed and put a pillow for your head. He entered you and was slamming into you as if it was his last time he’ll ever see you. 

Tsuki grabbed onto the headboard trying to get deeper into you, the cause of this made both your hands scratch his back repeatedly.

“I. Love. You” Tsukishma said between each deep thrust. All you could do is moan as a response, what he was doing to you was too much pleasure. 

The bed was hitting against the wall so hard it started to make a dent, Tsukishima noticed but he didnt care, the moment you guys were sharing, beat every other thing that was going on.

“Baby im cumming” his rhythm started getting sloppy and slower, 

‘‘me t- too” 

You creamed on him and minutes later he cummed in you. When he pulled out your pussy cum was spilling out of your pretty hole, he smiled at his impact and kissed at the top of your cunt. 

Tsukishima then collapsed beside you watching your chest go up and down at a fast pace.

``That was a great princess,” he kissed your cheek. Y/n giggled at the night ‘what a great’ you thought. 

“ I love you” You cuddled up into his chest feeling tired. Tsuki admirably looked down at you while you drifted off to sleep. ‘I want to spend eternity with only you’ he thought.

Tsukishima left kisses on your temple and later drifted off to sleep cuddling you.


End file.
